A Day of Confessions
by Lisle987
Summary: Okay, this is what happens when me and Jess RP our fave animes :  It's a bit LightXMikami, but mostly LightXL, including other pairings. :D I hope you enjoy! :D P.S. If you hate yaoi/yuri, don't read. :3


**Hey, everyone! This is another me and Jess RP thing we did on MSN. :3 this time, i'm writing it, and Jess is editing it. ;D Well, she would be if she wasn't so lazy. -_-'LOL jk, she's 'mazing ;D Anyway...fanfic time! Enjoy! :D**

**Warning: if you don't like yaoi or yuri, don't read this. There's not much yuri, just a hint at it, but there's plenty of yaoi. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs, animes, mangas or anything stated in here.**

**Apology: Sorry I keep forgetting to put disclaimers in my story! D: It's just so hard to remember! D: Anyway...enjoy! :D**

Me: Hey, Jess?

Jess: *stops eating biscuits* Yah?

Me: We should do another fanfic! :D

L: Do a Death Note one! I wanna fuck Light!

Jess: We could...

Me: O_O L, you must control yourself -_-'

Jess: Calm down Ryuzaki. -_-'

Me: besides, Light is Mikami's. :3 you can have Misa ;D

L: Misa is stupid... who else is there?

Jess: L! DX

Me: POOR MISA D:

Jess: You could always have Ryuk...

Me: RYUK X L ;D

*Misa goes away, crying*

Me: MISA, IT'S OKAY! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! D: *runs after*

L: Yes I did. *noms cake*

Me: *whacks L on head with newspaper* you're mean! DX

L: *throws cake at you*

Me: *takes cake and throws it all out*

Me: MUAHAHAHAHA :]

L: *Cries*

Me: *laughs as L cries*

*Misa comes back and laughs at him as well*

Me: GIRL POWER! HIGH FIVE! *high five*

L: *cries harder and sits in corner of woe*

Me: Tehe :3

Jess: its okay, L D: *gives new cake*:3

L: *sniff* Thanks :3

Me: -_-' you're too soft on him. -_-'

Me: He'll never learn that his actions have consequences. -_-'

Jess: But I wuv him! D:

L: *blush*

Me: Well, I don't. -_-'

Me: Cause Misa is 'mazing. ;D

Misa: YAY ;D

Jess: Yeah she is, but L is sex on legs. ;D

Me: No, L is cake on legs. -_-'

Me: He's eaten so much his skin is probably sugary. -_-'

Jess: *mouth waters and resists the urge to lick L*

Me: *is not amused* -_-'

Jess: *stares at L eating cake. So close to giving in to licking him* O.O

Light: ...Well, let's see if he does taste like sugar.:] *randomly kisses L*

Mikami: *can't speak from shock and sadness*D:

Jess: No! L! D:

Mikami: My love...it's hopeless. *corner of woe*

Jess:*joins Mikami in corner of woe*

Me: NUUUU! MY PRECIOUS LIGHTXMIKAMI PLANS! RUINED! D: *goes in corner of woe*

L: O.O Light... what are you doing? I SHALL NOT KISS KIRA! *slaps Light*

Light: ...What? I'm not Kira. ;D *Light thinking "AH, SHIT O_O"*

Me: I knew it. :3

Light: NO ONE ASKED YOU! DX

Me: D:

Mikami: Hey, don't shout at Stephy-sempai! DX *slaps Light*

*everyone is in shock*

Jess: I thought you called him God...AND YOU SLAP HIM!

Mikami: I can't forgive someone who shouts at Stephy. -_-'

L: Why not? O_O

Mikami: We're lovers.

Me: Yep. ;D

Light: D:

Jess: *runs over to L* is your hand okay?

L: Yeah...my hand's fine, I guess. O_O

Jess: *embarrassed for acting clingy and goes and sits in corner of woe by myself*

Light: MIKAMI, TAKE ME BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!

Mikami: I'm sorry, Light, but I couldn't wait for you forever. -_-'

Mikami: Besides, I've got Stephy-sempai now. :3

Mikami: I swear, she's AMAZING in bed. O_O I almost fainted the first couple of times. O_O

Me: Oh, yeaaaaaah! ;D

L: Too much information...O_O

L: I don't need to know that you're so pathetic in bed that you FAINT...-_-'

Mikami: D:

Me: L, you're the one who put Jess's fork in your mouth after she had some cake. -_-'

L: *embarrassed*

Mikami: PWNED ;D

L: That's my sexual tendencies...it's none of your business...

Jess: *blush*

Me: And the fact that when you get too close to Jess, you collapse from your extreme boner. -_-'

Mikami: ...That's just weird. O_O *to L* Have you always been this much of a pedo? -_-'

Jess: *dies from blushing so much*

L: *revives jess from mouth to mouth*

Me: ...We'll leave you two alone XD

Jess: *blushes as comes back to life*

Light: *trying to commit suicide*

L: NO, LIGHT!

*Stops Light*

Light: But, Mikami...*sob*

L: there are lots more men out there...

*Light starts singing "All By Myself" in corner of woe*

*L starts to like Light a lot*

*Jess thinks "What the...O_O"*

Light: When I was young, I never needed anyone...

Light: Those days are gone.

Light: ALL BY MYSELF! DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF...anymore...

*me and Mikami too busy flirting to notice*

Mikami: No, you're the cutest!

Me: No, you're the cutest!

Mikami: No, you're the cutest. :3

Me: ...You're cute too :D

*Eskimo kiss*

L: *puts arm around Light* its okay, you aren't alone...

Jess: *runs to room crying and commits suicide*

Light: *looks up at L* No one else matters...except for Mikami. *has idea* By the way...you wouldn't happen to know Stephanie's full name, would you? :]

Mikami: *holds up his and Light's death notes* I thought you'd try to do something like that, so I took your Death Note while you were sleeping last night.

Light: ...Drat. -_-'

L: *upset that Light said that no one else matters but Mikami*

L: Perhaps... you'll change your mind

Light: NEVER. D:

L: *sad face*

L: *drops arm and stares into lap*

Light: *sings "All by myself" quietly to self*

Misa: *rushes up to Light* IT'S OKAY, HONEY, MISA'S HERE! *jumps on Light*

L: *really jealous*

Light: *pushes Misa off*

Misa: D:

L: :]

Ryuk: *noms apple*

Rem: Don't you dare push her like that, Light Yagami! DX

*Light pushes Rem*

Rem: ...D:

Ryuk: *punches Light in the face*

Ryuk: *comforts Rem*

Ryuk: *offers apple*

Light: OWWW! MA BOOTIFUL FACE! D:

Rem: *noms apple*

L: *stands up and hands balled to fists* don't hurt Light! DX

Ryuk: Haha, try and punch a shinigami, idiot! ;D

Rem: LOL ;D

L: *Creates potion which can extinct all the apples on earth*

L: I think this hurts more than a sore jaw...:]

Ryuk: *dies*

L: :]

Rem: *writes L's true name in death note*

Rem: :]

L: ...AH, SHIT. O_O

*36 seconds later*

L: *dies*

Light: NUUUUUUU! D: What, why do I care that he's dead? O_O

Misa: Light, why are you so sad? D:

Misa: Let misa-misa make you better :3

Misa: *hugs Light*

Misa: hugs make everyone better (:

Light: ...Not helping. -_-'

Light: I'ma go upstairs -_-'

Misa: Light, where are you going?

Light: *ignores and walks upstairs*

Rem: *waits till everyone is gone, then writes Ryuk's name in The Life Note*

Ryuk: I'M BACK! ;D

Rem: ...-_-'

Rem: Don't make a big thing out of it. -_-'

Ryuk: *hugs Rem*

Rem: *blush*

(Back to me and Mikami...)

(In our bedroom)

Me: Oh, yeah, just lie there and let me do all the hard work. -_-'

Mikami: *pants, gasping for breath, while sweating and shaking from exhaustion*S-sorry...Stephy...*convulses*

Me: *waits for Mikami to recover* -_-'

Mikami: O-Okay...i'm okay...O_O

Mikami: *tries to impress Stephy with sex skills ;D*

Me: ...I could do that in my sleep. What are you, a snail? -_-'

Mikami: D:

(Back downstairs)

Ryuk: Hey Rem, you're beautiful, you know that babe? ;D

Rem: ...Don't even try it. -_-' I'm mostly a Yuri girl. ;D

Ryuk: D: *Sulk*

Misa: So... are you into humans?

Rem: *sees Misa* *looks her up and down* Oh, yeaaaaah! ;D

Ryuk: DX

Misa: *blush*

*Rem and Misa go off to do their thing XD*

Ryuk: *depression*

L: *depression*

*Ryuk and L look at each other*

*"All by myself" comes on the radio*

*L and Ryuk lean into each other to kiss...*

*I walk in*

Me: L? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? O_O

L: *sigh*

L: ...Actually, i'm not sure. O_O

Ryuk: The only way you could possibly be alive is if a shinigami or a human wrote your name in The Life Note...

L: Who would want me to be alive again?

L: O_O

Ryuk: *shrugs*

L: Also, what's The Life Note? *looks confused*

Ryuk: *remembers the whole Kira thing* Urr...never mind. O_O

L:... 'kay...:3

L: Where is Light, by the way?

Ryuk: Probably upstairs.

*everyone goes upstairs, except me, who goes to break up with Mikami*

*Light's pacing around the room, holding The Life Note*

Light: I don't understand! He should be alive by now!

L: Who should?

*Light sees L standing in the hallway*

Light: *smile bursts on face*

Light: L! You're alive! *runs up to him and hugs*

L: *shocked and blushes*

L: It... It was you?

Light: What was me? *looks confused* Oh, never mind, i'm just so glad you're alive! *hugs L a bit tighter* L...

L: *Hugs Light back in fear he might pull away*

L: Yes...Light?

Light: I...I think I lo-

*is cut off by Mikami running in*

*Mikami drops to knees*

Mikami: Please, God, take me back! I was a fool to ever leave your side! *kisses feet adoringly*

L: *thinking"Damn that Mikami! Now I'll never know what he was going to say..."*

Me: *walks upstairs with him* you're only doing that because I broke up with you. -_-'

*I don't really care*

*Mikami sees that he's not attracting my attention and curses under his breath*

*Light still thinks that Mikami loves him*

Light: ...M-Mikami...

L: L-light...

Mikami: *playing along* Yes, God?

Light: *pulls Mikami up from the floor*

Light: *leans in to kiss him, then moves and whispers in his ear* I don't need you anymore. *evil Smexy smile*

L: ...*shocked*

Mikami: *thinks "Damn! Now Stephanie will never get back together with me..."*

Me: This is boring. -_-' *walks downstairs*

Mikami: *runs after Stephanie* NO, WAIT, GODDESS! PLEASE!

Light: *turns towards L* I believe I didn't get to finish my sentence. So, I'll finish it now. *suddenly kisses L* *whispers in ear* I love you, L.

L: O.O

L: I-I Love you too, Light...

Light: *suddenly blushes, very un-Light like*

L *blushes seeing Light blush*

(Meanwhile, downstairs...)

Mikami: *runs after me* I beg you, Stephy-sempai! Let me have another chance! D:

Me: Ha! After you played with Light's feelings like that? No way. You're a dick. -_-'

Me: *is about to walk out of door, but bumps into Mello, who's walking in the same entrance*

Me: ...Hi, there. ;D

Mello: H-Hello...w-would you like some chocolate? *offers out chocolate bar and blushes*

Me: YEAH! :D

*we eat chocolate together, while Mikami is all sad face*

*L remembers Jess and writes her name in The Life Note*

Matt: *sees Mello and Steph and gets all sad*

Jess: It's okay... I know how you feel... *pats shoulder*

Matt: *blush* Hey... you wanna play some video games?

Jess: Sure ;D

*Ryuk and Mikami see each other*

Ryuk and Mikami: ...

Ryuk: I'm bored. Wanna do it? :)

Mikami: ...kay. :3

**THE END :3**

**Okay, that's it! Hope you like! :D Again, credit also goes to XJessicaCullenX (a.k.a. Jess). Please review! 3**


End file.
